


Lost

by Outdoorsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform, Sakumoto Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/pseuds/Outdoorsy
Summary: Jun lost a very precious thingDay 1 of #SakumotoweekPrompt: Button/Preparation





	Lost

Lost

 

Just as he had started drifting off to sleep his phone rang. He tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop, so in the end he rolled over and picked it up.

He grunted when he accepted the call. It was already past 2 in the morning, who would call him at this time? He would have known an answer to that question 20 years earlier, but now...

 

"Sho-kun?" He was wide-awake again. This feeling- oh so familiar- returning to his chest, mixed with worry. He waited for a moment for the caller to continue, but the only thing he could hear was a small sniffle.

"Matsumoto?" He finally asked. "What's wrong?" He noticed that he was already in the process of getting back up again. Somehow this didn't fell right.

"Are you ok?"

Another pause, then, "I lost it!"

Sho was not quite sure what he was supposed to reply. And what exactly was Jun talking about?

"I had it on my bedside table and I think I dropped it and now it's gone!"

Was Jun crying?

"Matsujun? What are you talking about?"

That was the moment the line cut and Sho cursed silently. He had no idea what was going on, but this didn't feel right. He grabbed the nearest shirt he could find and before he even knew what he was doing he was on his way over to Jun's apartment. 

While he was waiting for Jun to open, he was getting a bit nervous. It had been some time since he had been here. They usually met during work and sometimes they went out afterwards, but they didn't really visit each other's houses.

 

 The door in front of him buzzed and Sho entered, taking the elevator to one of the lofts.

The door was ajar, but Jun was not waiting for him there.

He carefully entered and took off his shoes, before he closed the door behind him and went to find Jun.

There were a couple of beer cans on the table in the living room, but no Jun. He felt like intruding, but Jun had opened the door for him, so it was probably fine. Next he checked the room where Jun usually worked. No Jun here, either.

 

In the end he found him sitting on his bed, looking grief stricken and not really looking at Sho. He also looked as if he had cried.

"Matsumoto?" No reaction.

"Jun?" He tried a more serious tone and finally Jun looked up at him.

"Sho-kun!" His eyes started filling with tears again. This was the moment Sho really started to feel like he should leave. He was not very good with crying people and he was really bad with reacting to an upset Jun.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"I lost the button you gave me at your graduation." Jun wailed. By now Sho was very certain that he was also drunk. He had started swaying on the spot.

 

"I had a few drinks with Toma and I told him about the button you gave me and when I got home and wanted to send him a picture, I dropped it and now I can't find it!"

"Matsumoto, you're drunk!" Sho stated and crossed his arms. So this was what all of the stress had been about. Matsumoto loosing a button he really didn't need in the first place.

"But..." Jun sobbed and Sho uncrossed his arms. He was starting to feel a bit sorry for his band mate. "It was important! And now it's gone!"

Sho sighed and dropped to his knees, looking under the bed. Jun had been right- no button there.

"Why was it even that important to you? It was just a button."

Now Jun was crying. "You really don't understand. I know that my crush is pathetic and that you like girls and you only gave it to me out of pity, but to me it was important!"

 

Wait? WHAT?

 

Sho bumped his head on the bed frame when he shot upright. But Jun just continued. "I am so sorry for calling you in the middle of the night. Are you going to push me away, again? Talk about it on national television and make fun of me for still not getting over a crush I've had for over 20 years?"

He buried his face in his hands and continued sobbing silently.

 

Carefully Sho got up, sat down next to Jun and pulled him into a hug. Placing a small kiss on top of his head, he whispered. "You could have just told me."

Jun tried to wiggle out of his embrace. "I knew you would make fun of me. Or pity me." But Sho just held on tighter. "Do I really need to make it clearer?"

 

He really hoped Jun would remember their first kiss; after all he was pretty drunk. In the end he found the button in the bed- sleeping on a hard piece of plastic was not really what Sho had asked for, but that was a price he was willing to pay for being able to hold Jun- his Jun this close after such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble, I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
